


Ocean’s Point

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Beaches, Complete, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, M/M, Memories, Metaphors, Ocean, One Shot, Pre-Curse of the Black Pearl, Secret Relationship, Slash, Sunsets, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Oceans and birds, he couldn’t seem to leave them alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first true PotC fic so I hope it's not too out of character if at all. Also, Ocean's Point is my own little thing.

Sunset stole across Port Royal’s horizon like a thief or rather a pirate while Beckett strode over the sand. The susurration of waves as he stopped beside a pile of clothing, it certainly wasn’t his, so...whose ?

“Eh, Cutler, good to see ya, mate.”

Oh, great. “How many times must I tell you, Jack ? I am not your mate nor do I wish to ever be such.”

The pirate stood, water rolling down an expanse of tanned skin barely an inch of which seemed uncovered by tattoos of varying sorts. Some of which almost looked like pieces of a map as Sparrow stumbled out of a swell to grab a bottle of something and take a swig. “Well, that all depends on your definition of the word ‘Mate’, doesn’t it ? One, a friend who most assuredly would not turn one in to the authorities or...,”

“I know what the word means. Did you steal that or perhaps I should ask did you steal that from me ?”

“I’m just saying that by the definition of the word only one of those meanings actually applies to us and it’s not the one you’d rather have. Of course I did, shoddy guards but excellent taste if I may say so myself. You want some ?”

“No." That explained why he was, previously, inexplicably running out after just receiving a new shipment. Bloody Jack. Why did he let the man run around near unimpeded again ? Oh, yes, because Jack had saved him that one time from Ocean’s Point. He still remembered how the smoke had stung his eyes, his nose and lungs as he’d stumbled over half-charred bodies, the shouting and flames oddly muffled in his ears. Before unfamiliar black braids had become visible through the smoke and a tanned hand had put itself on his shoulder.

“You’re going the wrong way, mate, exit’s that’a way.”

Sparrow hadn’t said he was a pirate then, hadn’t said that he had in fact meant to set the fire, steal a very valuable emerald and then leave port as soon as possible. Not that it would have happened that way, regardless.

Beckett shook his head to dislodge the memory and took a step back. No, he shouldn’t have come here. He should have left well enough alone, just like he should have changed the guard when he got home but then didn’t for some reason. Some edges of the map didn’t need filling in quite yet.


End file.
